The Weapon Master
by kandy2431
Summary: Ellienna Bradford was ready to expect many things when she was spit out onto the Dimensional Witch's front lawn, but being forced into helping some kid and his girlfriend collect feathers while having to deal with a chubby rabbit, an always happy wizard and a cranky ninja wasn't one of them. Boy was she in for a trip.
1. Hoping for the best

I took a long drag of the cigarette clamped between my lips, savoring the sweet nicotine traveling to my lungs. The night was quiet, no violent activity to be heard or seen, which was good for me; the battle from yesterday was still creaking in my bones, still healing and new gauze was just put onto my arms.

I leaned my whole body against the roof's cold steel railing, my elbows protesting to the motion. I was trying to listen for anything that might be significant, anything at all. The night's silence would be interrupted by the loud engines of patrol cycles, or maybe guards cursing for their lack of luck on a mid-night poker game. They were all more relaxed tonight, they were giving themselves a well earned break from everything.

It was on quiet nights like these, though, I found myself on an even higher alert than usual. I knew the world was always silent before an oncoming storm, so my hand never left my guns as I smoked a well deserved cancer stick.  
I found myself, for a moment, wishing I could join in on the poker games with the boys, win a buck or two for the raid markets.

But the world just won't have any of it.

I heard frantic footsteps running up the staircase behind me, and in crashed one of our newer, slightly clumsier, captains. She had replaced a brave man, someone I had been quite close too. I didn't have high hopes for...whatever her name was, as harsh as it was to say. She was a lanky, tall gal, very by the books. Her hair was stringy and blonde, and her skin was whiter than snow, and she was absolutely terrified of me.

"Boss!" She called from behind me. I sighed, internally cursing that epithet. I hated that title. I was only 21 for Pete's sake, Boss made me sound like an old hag.

"What is it captain?" I asked. My voice was hoarse still from yesterday. Screaming commands does that to me, and the smoking doesn't help.

"Boss Dyon requires your assistance, Ma'am!" She said, going into a stiff, nervous salute.

"As you were." I said as I made my way into the building and down the stairs. The captain followed close behind, stumbling to keep up with my long strides. Making it to the bottom floor, I Pushed the double doors of the building open to reveal my bike on the broken side street.

"So, has Dyon woken up?" I asked, mounting the old bike and turning it on and revving the engine before sliding my goggles over my eyes and pushing my jacket sleeves up, revealing slightly bloodied bandaged arms. The captain paled considerably, if that were possible, and she twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Yes, and he's meeting with Priest Magdalen now." She whimpered, her voice barely above a decipherable mumble.

I nodded, pretending to be satisfied with this. Dyon might as well be meeting with a pumpkin with how much help that idiot priest would be giving him.

"Um, ma'am?" The girl said, and I looked over at her, my eyebrows arched.

"Yes captain?"

"Does...does Boss Dyon know how bad your injuries were yesterday?"

I looked the girl over, my face not holding emotion.

"What my brother doesn't knows won't hurt him. Besides, he's got enough on his plate right now, and a few scratches on his sister's arms aren't something he needs to add to his list" I said simply, kicking the kick stand up.

"But ma'am, what if they get infec-"

"Look captain, I'm touched at the concern, but I'm fine. Stop worrying about me and start acting like a proper captain."

I knew my tone was harsh. It always was, but I get really agitated with people's concern over my well being. I sped off towards the Western territory where my brother's land laid, leaving the frail captain back on the sidewalk.

My dark brown hair whipped behind me as I bolted northward. The sleeping city of Eastern Creed was in ruins around me, only a few well built buildings, like the one I had been keeping watch on, were still completely standing. My father said that this city had once had a different name, New something...I think it was Yolk, or Fork, or the combination of the two. I knew Dyon knew, he had read the documents and studied. I was the one who had a knack for fighting.

Some of the brick, concrete and wood from the various collapsed buildings were too big to run over, so I'd use them as a sort of ramp to bullet myself skyward and have a little bit of fun and let out some of my bad mood on the destroyed buildings. The adrenaline, my brother would say, would get me killed one day.

Of course he was nothing but a worry wart. I was flawless when I was on my bike.

It took me 20 minutes to ride into my brother's territory and cross through the chained link fence border on the other side of West-East bridge. I drove another 10 minutes into my brother's territory to my brother's base. It was a huge, dome shaped building with a saftey glass roof and all kinds of nasty traps around the perimeter for all the nightmares that lurked around. I rode up to it and then inside to see injured men and women being treated by the child medics and woman nurses. They were all still resting up from yesterday, still trying to do their part. There were hundreds of tents set up here, women who decided to have kids taking care of their own.

I parked my bike off to the side of the side in a more secluded part where not so many people and tents were, and slung my messenger bag onto my shoulder before venturing into the basement, the place my great grandfather had set up under here.

I made my way through Dyon's base basement. It was built somewhat like a maze, its corridors made for confusing and tricking people who didn't know the building well into getting lost or distracted. It had been built for the weak and young to hide in when a big fight was happening, or if the weather got too bad.

I made my way to the meeting room, knowing all of the twists and turns to get me there. I barged into the room, not bothering to knock. I had come into this room enough times to know everything that went on in here, I had a right to know about.

"Late as always, dear sister" Dyon said, his voice holding no teasing tone. He looked so tired, which made me wonder whether or not he had gotten enough sleep.

Dyon was my twin brother. He's a tall man, with dark brown wavy hair, much like mine, and it was cut short to keep from his face, unlike mine that flowed to my mid back. He had our mother's bright blue eyes, while I had Father's dull green. He had a lean build, and his wardrobe was an identical set to mine, being a black muscle shirt, black cargo pants, gloves, tan traveling coat, goggles and a utility belt for guns, explosives and the like.

The only thing that made him really stand out was a single, white streak of hair on his right side, while mine was on the left.

The marks of the Leaders.

"What did you call me in for?"

"We found it." Dyon said, a cross between the look of relief and worry crossing his face, before he quickly looked back down at the table, where an object lay.

It was small, quite weird looking. It was a pitch black crystal, about the size of half my palm, that glowed an eerie purple and cast a small fog around itself. It seemed to radiate power in waves, almost overwhelming when you get close enough to it.

"That's the-"

"Dimensional crystal, yes." A deep, baritone voice said behind him.

I turned around to see Mag, the priest.

Priest was just an honorary name. He wasn't holy, not even in the slightest; his father had been, though, so he wears the title too keep his memory. Mag, despite his voice being so deep, was a good head shorter than Dyon and myself and had bright orange hair and freckles in splotches all across his face. He was wearing his black traveling cloak, his goggles lop-sided on his face.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT HERE!" Mag roared, suddenly front and center to my face.

"I got side tracked, ya munchkin"

"Who you calling munchkin, whore!"

"Suck my dick, jackass!"

"Not before you suck mi-"

"GIRLS!" Dyon exclaimed "You're both pretty, now get over here, we have business to attend too."

Mag and I gave each other one last glare before walking over to my brother. I elbowed Mag in the rib cage right before Dyon started talking.

"There's a problem with the crystal." Dyon said, his voice solemn.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked

"It only has enough to transport one of you." Mag replied. Dyon looked at me then, and I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what he was thinking.

"Well, good luck then brother dear!" I said quickly, patting him on the back. He gave me a look then, one that was scarily similar to our mother's scolding glare.

"You know which of us is better suited for something like this. I need to stay here and guard our cities."

"I'm the better fighter, I should stay here. I need to be here fo-"

"Ellienna!" Dyon exclaimed, forcing me to stop mid-rant at the use of my full name. "I'm needed here because you and I both know I'm better at leading, and you're better at fighting. Besides, you're the weapons expert, I wouldn't know what to do with the thing once I got it."

My face was down cast as I thought through his words. I didn't want to admit it to him, but he was right. I was the better fighter, and we needed this wish from the dimensional witch, if she really existed, and we didn't know what we would have to do to get it.

"What do I have to do?" I said and looked at the two men. Mag picked the small crystal up and placed it into the palm of my hand before patting my shoulder.

"If the book's right, just throw it on the ground hard enough to smash it." I nodded, looking at the thing. I could feel how freezing it was through my gloves.

"Don't fuck this up Ellie" Mag warned. He looked over at Dyon for a split second, and then back at me before rolling his eyes and giving me an awkward hug.

"Don't get eaten by something...or something." He mumbled as we broke the hug.

"Aw, you'll miss me, won't you Mag?" I teased, bringing him in for a cheek to cheek embrace.

"Get off'a me!" He exclaimed, shoving me away before leaving the room, grumbling profanities the whole way. He may have been a little shit, but I knew he cared deep down.

With Mag gone, that left Dyon and I there alone, and I didn't know what to say.

Dyon was the first to move when he stepped up and hugged me. I could feel him trembling, trying his hardest to stay strong. I knew how he felt. We were all the family we had left, and I didn't know when I would be back, or if I'd see him again.

"Take care of yourself little brother" I mumbled, tightening my arms around his neck slightly.

"You're only older by five minutes." He said, his voice cracking. I pulled away from his embrace and wiped away a tear from his face.

"Why am I the one always crying" He questioned playfully, pulling away from me completely and rubbing his eyes.

"Cause you're a pansy" I joked weakly.

I opened my hand and stared at the small crystal. This world really didn't run off magic, and usually it's just something of myth and legend. Never in my wildest dreams could I have thought that there could be different worlds until now, since all our hopes were on this working.

It was now or never; worse case senerio, this thing's a dud and we'll just have to find a different way to defeat these things, which really wasn't likely. Our father's father was what started this, and if two generations couldn't do it themselves, I don't see how we could. Humans were a dying race because of our family's mistakes, and I'll make sure the world's put right, or I'll die trying.

"Take care of the East side while I'm gone."

"I already have extra patrols going through it."

I nodded, satisfied. I took one last look at the crystal before I slammed the thing down on the hard concrete before I lost my nerve. It smashed into a million pieces, but nothing else seemed to be happening. I looked up at Dyon after a moment, and he just shrugged.

"Well, guess on to plan B-" Suddenly, I was sinking into the floor, a rainbow substance exploding underneath me and engulfing first my legs, then my body, and finally I was completely submerged in the substance, and it all happened instantaneously, if that makes sense.

For a moment, I was suspended in a liquified, glowing goo. There was no up, there was no down, just weird, colorful, magical, mush everywhere.

And, just as quickly as it had happened, I was spit out from the sky onto a grassy, wet ground, rain pelting at my skin.

My hand shot to my gun at my side, grasping my weapon firmly and turning in circles frantically, looking at my surroundings and becoming quite bewildered.

This place was most definitely not Creed...

* * *

**Hello all! Just wanted to stop by and drop this little story off to ya! It's just something I wrote on a whim, but I kinda like where it's going right now, so here's hoping you guys like it! It's slow going KuroganeXOC, cause let's all be honest, love relationships take time, effort, and a lot of patience, especially seeing how it's Kurogane, the handsome, big dark cloud of moody, aggressive, anger issues.  
**

**As always, ReviewReviweReview! **


	2. Meeting my traveling companions?

"Oh, you're early" a feminine voice said behind me. I whip around and quick as a wink had my gun trained on the new enemy. My breathing was heavy, my eyes were burning and I was scared.

The woman I was pointing my loaded hand gun at was a tall, gorgeous woman, whose raven hair flowed to her waist, some piled onto her head in a regal bun. She wore black robes, decorated with intricate markings I had never seen before, and jewels that were unfamiliar to me. She wore a necklace with a black crescent moon.

"Are you the dimensional witch?" I asked, my voice steady, a killer's calm washed over me.

"Depends on whether or not you're going to drop that weapon, or do you always kill the people you're asking help from?" She said smoothly, her voice holding an indifferent tone.

Slowly, I lowered my gun before placing it back in its holster.

"I'm sorry, I was just taken by surprise." I said, bowing slightly in respect. The woman seemed satisfied with my apology and nodded.

"So, why have you come to my domain?" She asked

I took a deep breath and pulled a scrap of paper from my goggles, written on it was the name of the world I needed to get too.

"My name is Ellienna Bradford, Head Boss of South Creed, and one of the last leaders of my world." I began "You see ma'am, my world's been at war with itself for almost 100 years, and my brother and I have been fighting for our lives since we were 10. We're all that's left of the top bosses, and we think you might be our last hope."

I paused for a moment, seeing if I should continue, and she nodded, urging me too.

"We found this leather bound book while we were raiding an odd camp" I said "and came across a god send. It had a location, map so to speak, to this device that can put a world back right. It took us weeks to decipher it, and it almost got my brother killed looking for the crystal to get to you, but I beg you too allow me access to this world. I know it's drastic, but we're kinda desperate. We're forced to fight creatures out of our worst nightmares everyday, and we just want it to end. So, please, I need to get to this world."

I handed her the scrap of paper, because I was certain I would have mispronounced it.

"So, in summary, you need me to send you to this world, then send you back to your world so you can use this weapon?" She said, looking up at me with an arched eyebrow. I was suddenly nervous. I knew absolutely nothing about magic, so I didn't know how much it took to send people around different worlds, but it was probably a lot, so I was probably asking for too much.

Before anymore words could be spoken between us, the air above where I had landed started to look like melting iron, and looked to be the same shining, colorful mush that had spit me out onto this world.

A large bubble of the magic stuff landed exactly where I had, and popped, revealing a boy with wild brown hair, covered in a pair of goggles, his body partially covered by a large green traveling coat, and cradled in his arms was an unconscious girl with short chestnut hair wearing a white top and white baggy pants, pink designs on the hems.

The boy had a desperate, terrified look in his eyes as he looked upon the Witch and I.

"Are...are you the witch of Dimensions?" He asked loudly

"I have been called that." The witch said smoothly, which made me wonder what other things she was called.

"Please!" the desperate boy pleaded "Help save Sakura!"

The witch gazed upon the couple, no emotion on her face at all, before she walked over to them. I decided my personal matters with her could wait for a moment while she helped them, so I went and stood behind the couple and observed silently.

"This child's name is Sakura you said, correct?" The witch asked, crouching in front of the boy and touching Sakura's forehead. The boy nodded confirmation.

"Yours is?" The witch asked

"It's Syaoran"

The witch looked at Syaoran for a moment before speaking again.

"And...that thing scattered across various worlds. If she continues to be like this, the child will die."

The boy looked like she had signed off his own death with that sentence. His face contorted into a look of such horrible sorrow as he dug his face into the crook of the girl's neck. He reminded me of Dyon after our parents died.

"Watasuki!" The witch called out. A boy dressed in an odd sort of black suit appeared from the temple like home.

"Y-yes?" The boy stuttered

"Go to the safe, there's something I need there."

The boy stumbled on his words, stuttering as he went back up to the house where he met with a girl. She was dressed as , if my memory serves right on the name, a maid.

"Do you want to help this girl?" The witch asked as she stood up and faced the boy.

"Yes!" the boy exclaimed without hesitation.

"There will be a price. Even so?"

"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it!" He exclaimed quickly.

I couldn't help but smile at his determination. He reminded me so much of Dyon, with his determination and will to get the job done and save his loved ones. Dyon had more then a few extra scars on his body from when he's saved my sorry hide, but vice versa. My hand went to my covered left eye, a habit I had developed over the years when I remembered the day I had lost my eye, or was just thinking in general.

Suddenly, I found myself in between a small tornado coming from the sky, and a mud-monster thing coming from the ground. My hand went down to my gun instinctively, feeling threatened.

Out of the tornado came a blond, tall and lean man. He was clad in a strange coat with odd blue makings on the shoulders and fur along the rim, hood and ends of the sleeves. In his left hand was a long wand, with a circular top and intricate carvings cut into the gold. His hair was wild, long enough to cover his eyes, his skin was almost as pale as my own and he was half a head taller than myself

From the ground came a man clad in black and red armor looking attire, and a black cape flowing dramatically around him. His hair was short, black and spiky, and around his head looked to be a headband thing that had a white moon on it. He was crouching on the ground, and looked quite angry.

And, if you though these two couldn't be any more different, you're quite mistaken.

"Are you the Witch of Dimensions?" The blonde asked politely

"Who the hell are you?" The man in black asked rudely.

They said this at the exact same time, and the two looked at each other, the blonde man looked startled while the man in black just seemed to get even angrier.

The man in black picked his head up and I noticed he had blood on his face. I wanted to say something, but thought it would be rude.

But it was really bothering me.

"You first." The witch said, her voice as monotone as ever.

"I'm Kurogane" The man in the black armor said as he stood up "Where the hell am I?" I was more then a little surprised to find that he was a good head taller than me, maybe more. I was considered tall where I came from, so feeling like a shrimp was a new feeling for me.

"Japan" The witch said

"Well I came from Japan-" the man scoffed

"A different one" The witch interrupted, an amused smile gracing her had been the first real emotion the woman had shown the whole time, and her words seemed to only confuse the big guy further.

"I don't understand!" He growled, turning away from the witch. I laughed lightly at his irritation towards the world. I could only imagine how much fun it would be to tease him.

The witch then turned to the Blonde man and asked for his name.

"I am a Celes Country Wizard, Fai D. Flowright." He said, going into a shallow bow.

"You do know where you are, right?" the witch asked.

"Yes, a place where wishes come true at a proper or high price." Fai said

I internally cursed. Of course there was going to be a price! Why hadn't I thought of that before leaving? I had no money, or very little anyway somewhere in my bag, but she probably didn't take out of world cash or coin...

"That's correct." The witch said, interrupting my internal scolding "And since you're all here, that means you want some sort of wish."

In unison, the two men said:

"I want to never return to where I'm from"

"I want to go back to where I came from."

It took them by surprise, and I looked at the two beside me, who seemed to realize for the first time I was here.

And the blood was still on Kurogane's cheek.

And it was really starting to really bother me.

"Hey, dude" I said quietly. The tall man glared down at me, severely pissed off.

"You have a little blood, right there." I said, poking his face lightly at where the human substance was. He jerked back from me and roughly rubbed the spot I had poked roughly, cleaning it. I gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

"You're good now."

He just rolled his eyes at me, going back to glaring at the witch.

He may have been mean stuff where he came from, but he couldn't out mean Magdalen on a bad day.

"That's a hard thing for the three of you...no, for all four of you." The witch mused, looking at our small group. "Those wishes you have...if paid separate would never be enough." I tugged nervously at the hem of my black shorts. I was so stupid to forget money.

"But, if you four pay together, it might be enough."

My head snapped up to attention when she said that. So...I guess these guy brought money with them then?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please be quiet, Kuro" Fai said, teasing the man.

"It's not Kuro, it Kurogane!" The man roared, obviously over-reacting to the playful jab. I chuckled quietly. Oh yea, he was going to be fun.

"You three all have the same wish." The witch said, interrupting the squabbling men. "You child" She said, indicating to Syaoran "Wish to go to different worlds to save this girl. You" She looked at me "wish to go to a different world to retrieve something in order to save your own from destruction. From a different world, you want to go back to your own." She said to Kurogane "You want to live in a world other then your own." She finished, looking at Fai. "Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons to go to different worlds. I can't grant your wishes separately, but if you each give to me your precious item, the three of you may go to different worlds."

I was slightly confused when she said what we'd have to pay with. A precious item? So, not a specific amount of money...well okay then.

"What do I have to give you" Kurogane asked cautiously.

"That sword." The witch said, pointing to the blade Kurogane was holding. The man flipped shit when she said that.

"WHAT? I'll never hand over my Silver Dragon!" He exclaimed, holding the sword closer.

"Fine then" The witch smirked, a playful grin creeping onto her face "Then in exchange, you'll have to roam around, looking like a cosplayer, violate weapons laws, get arrested by the police and get interviewed on television."

The guy was more then a little confused after that. He probably had no idea what a television or policeman was, or how a weapon law worked. I myself wasn't too sure what a T.V or policeman was, only having heard stories about them before. And a law against weapons? That was weird.

"I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world" The witch said, obviously having fun.

"Bullshit!" The man cried.

"It's true" Fai called. Kurogane looked over at the wizard angrily.

"Really?" he asked, and Fai nodded enthusiastically.

"So, what're ya gonna do?" I asked, my own amused smile on my face. He glared at me, and then at the witch before growling one last time before thrusting his sword out to the witch.

"When this curse is gone" He promised "I will return for it."

The sword was lifted into the air by some sort of magic then.

"Your price" She said, looking to me "Is the saftey of your people."

I felt the blood drain from my face. She couldn't possibly be thinking what I thought she was.

"What...what do you mean?" I asked, my voice just hardly that of a whisper.

"The borders circling the territory of your city will be the cost for you."

"Y-you can't do that! It may be the most precious thing to me, but you'd be killing half of the population of my world with that! Please, take something, anything else!"

"The price is your most precious thing. That is your cost."

I looked down at the ground, my brows furrowed, a frown etched on my face. I had two choices right now. Say no, and have to stay here, never see my brother again, always wonder "what if" and torture myself with wondering whether or not anyone was alive in my world anymore.

Or, I could say yes and potentially have everyone's blood on my hands and my decision. East Creed was one of the only standing cities left on the whole Northern continent, and it was my father's domain. He had put his hard work into those borders, protecting everyone, making them feel safe and secure. I would be failing him if I said yes.

But, There was a possibility they could live, though. They were all fighters, all survivors. If I said no, there would be no hope, the borders couldn't last forever and we would be doomed anyway.

Die now with some hope, or die later, with none at all?

I would just have to trust they could make it to Dyon before the nightmares could get to them.

"Fine. If that's my price, take it." I clenched my fist, a pain traveling into my gut and throat. I had to stay strong. They could handle themselves, they could.

The witch nodded, and suddenly a miniature outline of Eastern Creed appeared next to the witch, and I knew that right now, my men were about to be fighting for their lives for the third time that week.

"Your price is your tattoo." The witch said, looking over at Fai. Fai looked taken aback, and suddenly nervous.

"Wouldn't this wand do?" He asked half heatedly.

"I said the price was your most precious item." She said bluntly, repeating herself from before. Fai looked to the ground, a frown on his pale face as he nodded.

"I guess I have no other choice then." And with that, a smile was back on his face. An intricate tribal tattoo suddenly appeared from his back, and floated over to the witch and sat next to the East Creed borders and Kurogane's sword.

"And you?" She said, turning to Syaoran "What is the most precious thing you own? Will you give it to me to go to another world?"

"Yes" Syaoran said, determined.

"Your price has not yet been told, yet you still will give it to me?"

"Yes."

"I can only help you travel your paths to different worlds. Finding this girl's memories will be up to you."

"...yes." Syaoran said after a moment.

"Good, then you're prepared." The witch said, a smile still on her face. She turned around to see the boy from before running over to us, two little chubby rabbit things in his arms. One was white with a red jewel on its forehead, the other black with a blue jewel. The witch took the white one from the boy and cradled the small creature in her arms.

"His name is Mokona Modoki. He will take you too different dimensions. The black one is soley for communicating with the white Mokona. Mokona can take you to another dimension, but he can't control where you land. Your wishes coming true will be by your own luck."

I couldn't help put feel a little put out with that statement. If it was luck that was saving my world at this point, then Creed was more royally fucked than it already was.

"Know now that there are no coincidences in this world, only destiny. You were all destined to meet one another. Syaoran, your payment is your relationship with Sakura. To you, the most important thing is that of your relationship with her, so I'll take it."

"What does that mean...?" He asked, his voice small and cautious.

"Even if she gets all of her memories back, she'll never remember you. You'll never have the same relationship with her again. What is she to you?"

Syaoran looked upon the unconscious and dying girl with such a sad, loving worry in his eyes that the witch probably knew their relationship, and I found myself detesting her with every second that ticked by.

"My childhood friend..." he said, holding her even tighter "The princess of my country, and someone very important to me."

The witch looked at the two crouching kids for a moment before speaking again.

"I see. But, if you're going to use Mokona, that relationship will disappear. That is your price." The witch was solemn, her voice not holding the least bit of emotion.

We stood there in the rain, Syaoran looking at Sakura cradled in his arms.

"I'll go" he said, looking up at the witch with a fierce look on his face "I won't let Sakura die!"

I smirked at his attitude. I liked this kid.

* * *

**Here's chapter two for you guys! Thanks **Heartnett **for your review, you're lovely! And thank you **April Marciano** for favoriting it! Much appreciation:)**


End file.
